mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Neosapien Commonwealth
In the 1993-1995 sci-fi animated television series Exosquad, the Neosapien Commonwealth (also referred as Neosapien Empire and Phaeton's regime) was the commonwealth built by the Neosapiens under Phaeton's leadership after the Second Neosapien Revolt and their conquest of the Homeworlds. The term "commonwealth" is used because some Terrans (homo sapiens) were almost as prominent figures in the Neosapien regime as the Neosapiens themselves - most notably, Amanda Connor. Background The government was settled on Mars where its capital was Meganus City, which became Chicago's sister city in an attempt to foster better relations between Humans and Neosapiens Phaeton Phaeton was the leader of the Neosapien regime after the occupation of the Homeworlds. His rebellious nature went far into the past when he, along with his "brother" Marsala, was one of the leaders of the First Neosapien Revolt 50 years prior to the second one. Back then, he was captured by the Terran forces and led them to the other leaders' hideouts, but that only made his lust for revenge stronger. It was Phaeton who influenced the Homeworlds' decision for the Exofleet to hunt down the Pirate Clans, allowing his own forces to invade. Much like Adolf Hitler in the Third Reich, Phaeton carefully rebuilt all factories on Mars (where he, as a Governor, had a carte blanche) to fulfill a double purpose - a peaceful and a war one, so that they could switch to producing battle starships and combat E-frames for the invasion in no time. In the fight against J.T. Marsh on Martian Olympus Mons, Phaeton was severely injured and contracted the automutation syndrome which led to Phaeton's undying hatred towards Marsh and later to the lunatic idea of creating a doomsday device capable of destroying the Earth, should it ever be retaken by the Terrans. He also became paranoid at the time, cloning his top commanders in case they betrayed him or died. Even as his behavior became increasingly erratic, Phaeton often stubbornly refused to review unwise decisions, so the Neo Megas soon came to believe that Phaeton was insane (which was probably not far from truth) and attempted to overthrow him allying themselves with Marsala. They failed, however, and Phaeton had every single Neo Mega ever created (save Galba) executed. Despite his obvious mental problems, Phaeton firmly maintained the loyalty of the great mass of his Neosapien followers who, seeing their leader only during his carefully controlled public addresses and not his day-to-day often inappropriate and erratic behavior, had no way to know he was losing his mind. Indeed, as his insanity progressed, Phaeton's eloquence grew greater, and he delivered stirring orations to his troops right before they embarked on suicidal assaults that crippled the Neosapien Order, such as the ones to retake Venus and the Earth's moon. Since the beginning of the Neosapien War, Phaeton piloted a modified Mobile Land and Air Command E-frame. Military :Note: It's difficult to figure just when exactly is a Neosapien dead, since provided a genes-matrix, they can be resurrected at any moment. Virtually all Neosapiens on the list (except Thrax and maybe Livia) were killed at least once. Livia General Livia was Phaeton's right hand woman and his most trusted advisor. After General Shiva has been accused of treason, Livia was appointed the new Commanding General of Earth Occupation. Most likely, she gained her high status because of her deep devotion to the "Neosapien Destiny" doctrine, which her leader proclaimed, and her admiration of Phaeton himself. Only his suicidal plan to destroy the Earth could convince her to reconsider her loyalty at the very end of the war. Known for despising all humans, it was Livia's ultimate goal to destroy humanity and ascend Phaeton to the divine master of the Universe. When Phaeton finally ordered her executed for attempting to sabotage his doomsday device, he told her he never had her cloned because he trusted her. Livia's death is never depicted on-screen, nor, is there any comment made to state that she is dead. Her fate remains unknown. Shiva General Shiva was the first Commanding General of Earth Occupation and the most feared and hated Neosapien of all times with the exception of Phaeton. Known for his cruelty and ruthlessness, his quest has always been the complete eradication of the human race. Because of his genetically enhanced intelligence and strength, Shiva had the upper hand in any combat - the reason why Phaeton given him command over Earth, the cradle of the mankind. He was widely considered the best of the Neosapien Generals, although he always lacked spontaneity and unpredictability in battle which may be why he (despite false accusations) never betrayed Phaeton. Due to manipulations by the Neo Megas (already plotting to seize control of the Neosapien Order) and Phaeton's paranoia, Shiva was removed from his position of commanding general of Earth and replaced by Livia. Later, leading an assault in Australia, Shiva was captured by the Terran forces, and forced to halt a Neosapien assault on trapped Resistance and Able Squad fighters (including J.T. Marsh). Offered the choice of remaining a captive and aiding Exofleet or being freed and returning to Phaeton, he chose the latter, even knowing that Phaeton would punish him for his failure. Much later, Phaeton freed Shiva from his prison after the destruction of Mars and the continuing battles against Exofleet had reduced the Neosapiens' morale and their remaining fleet to a ragtag force. Realizing that his other two generals had betrayed and failed him, Phaeton knew that only Shiva had any chance of turning the tide of the Neosapien War, which was going disastrously for the Neosapien Order, by retaking Venus. Shiva possessed tremendous loyalty and, despite the abuse Phaeton had piled upon him by demoting and imprisoning him, agreed without question to lead the assault. When it became clear that the Neosapien attack failed to achieve the objectives, Shiva decided to lead the last all-out assault by all remaining Neosapien E-frames, piloting one himself, rather than to retreat. He was shot down by J.T. Marsh, crash landed on the surface of the planet and soon died of his wounds. Of all the Neosapien generals, Shiva only died once, and his clone was the only one to survive the final siege of Phaeton's bunker on Earth. After the war, his clone saved Sean Napier's life for he hoped that Napier's promise of a new future for both humans and Neosapiens would come true. Shiva's E-frame of choice was an #AA-569. Draconis General Draconis was the Commanding General of Venusian Occupation during the war. A "paranoid sociopathic megalomaniac", as some would call him, he used brutal methods to crush human resistance on his territory (e.g. starving them to death by systematically destroying all food supplies on the planet) simultaneously elaborating a plan to overthrow Phaeton and become the new Supreme Ruler. Phaeton never seemed to fully trust Draconis, which is probably why Draconis was assigned to Venus: as a planet with no Neosapien population before the war and only a small human population, it did not hold the same value as Earth or Mars, the Neosapien homeworld, both of which were heavily defended by massive fleets. Venus was only lightly defended by E-frame and space fighter wings, and a few small battleships, therefore after the loss of this force to Professor Algernon's first GRAF Shield, Phaeton had to assign a small portion of Earth's fleet to defend Venus. When Venus was retaken by the Exofleet and the first Neosapien attempt to recapture Venus was fought off, Draconis betrayed a Phaeton clone he believed to be the original one (which shows how little most Neosapiens knew about Phaeton, since by that time, he already contracted the Automutation Syndrome, while his clone was unaffected by it) and left him stranded on a Neosapien ship about to be destroyed. When Draconis arrived on Earth, the real Phaeton had him executed for treason. Because of the first Draconis' treason, his clone was given even less authority and transferred to the Amazon Basin, Earth. When the clone started behaving resentfully because of this demotion, one of his underlings reported this to Livia, who had him summarily executed by Neo Lords. Draconis' final clone was killed in action by Sgt. Rita Torres during the final assault on Phaeton's bunker on Earth. Both the original Draconis and his first posthumous clone piloted a #MM-120 E-frame, while his final clone battled in a #AL-002 Troop Transport E-frame. Typhonus General Typhonus was the Minister of Battle Forces of the Neosapien regime and de facto the ruler of Mars after the relocation of Phaeton's capital to Phaeton City (formerly, Chicago). Typhonus has likely "died" more often than any other Neosapien general. In the 6th episode, Target Earth, Typnonis, or a Neosapien commander resembling him, was presumed killed when a giant E-frame fell on him and exploded. When Able Squad captured Phaeton during their mission to destroy the Olympus Mons Neosapien breeding facility, Typhonus attempted to kill both Able Squad and Phaeton, so he could succeed Phaeton as Supreme Ruler of the Neosapien Order. He failed in this, and Phaeton escaped the captivity (though the injuries he suffered while escaping triggered his Automutation Syndrome) and only spared Typhonus' life on the condition that he would lead a task force to hunt down and destroy the Exofleet, and particularly Marsala (for betraying his "brother" Phaeton), J.T. Marsh (for causing his Automutation), and Admiral Winfield, the leader of Exofleet. When Phaeton learned of Exofleet's plans to ally themselves with the Pirate Clans, he assigned Typhonus to disrupt this alliance. Ironically, Jonas Simbacca had already rejected an alliance with the Exofleet when Typhonus arrived at the orbit above Tethys (where the Pirate base was located) with a Neosapien fleet. Angered by Typhonus' arrogant manners, his assumption of Neosapien superiority to humans, and the implication that Typhonus' gunboat diplomacy would convince the Pirates to submit to Typhonus' demands, Simbacca angrily rejected them, as well, whereupon Typhonus sprang an ambush and kidnapped Simbacca. After Lt. J.T. Marsh and Alec DeLeon rescued Simbacca, Simbacca formed an alliance with the Exofleet and fled from their base on Io to Chaos, which Typhonus failed to prevent. After these failures, Phaeton had him summarily executed, and his clone assigned to Mars. The clone was tied up by Sgt. Rita Torres and a troop of Exoscouts stranded during the war, and left on the surface of the planet as it exploded. Another clone had command over the Moon during its successful reconquest by the Exofleet, and was killed in action after having mortally wounded Alec DeLeon. The final clone was resurrected, along with Draconis and Shiva's, to capture J.T. Marsh, and later called up by Phaeton to execute a large number of supposed "traitors" to Phaeton, including Thrax and Galba. However, before he could give the order, he was blown away by Sean Napier's force of stolen Neosapien Tanks. Typhonus and all his posthumous clones preferred high speed stealth #RA-643 E-frames to fully equipped combat ones. Since Typhonus' decision to betray Phaeton in the battle of Olympus Mons led to the injuries that triggered his Automutation Syndrome and his consequent insanity, and it was Typhonus who was single-handedly responsible for driving the Pirate Clans into an alliance with the Exofleet, he may have unintentionally done more than any other single Neosapien to bring about the downfall of the Neosapien Order. Drusus General Drusus was the Commanding General of Ceres during the Neosapien War. Why Phaeton has put a full fledged General in charge of an asteroid is unclear, although some sources indicate that the first Neo Mega breeding facility may have been located there. Glycon Commander Glycon was the Commander of Mercury Forces until its reconquest by the Exofleet, when he was killed in action. Little is known about him. Thrax Garrison Commander Thrax was a simple E-frame pilot at the beginning of the Neosapien War, but because of his exceptional battle skills, he has been promoted multiple times: first to a squadron leader and then to the Garrison Commander of Amazon Region on Earth. Despite his excellent battle record, Thrax often displeased his superiors by showing insubordination and mercy to defeated enemies. On Mercury, he defeated Kaz Takagi in an E-frame duel. Takagi prepared to face his death, but Thrax stated there had been enough killing that day and retreated. As the Neosapien forces retreated from Venus, Thrax was ordered by General Draconis to detonate a hydrogen bomb underneath Vesta City, however, recognizing that the battle was lost and unwilling to kill civilians, Thrax refused to carry out this assignment. By the end of the war, Thrax realized that Phaeton's regime would fall and disbanded his unit. Captured by Neo Lords, he was transferred to Phaeton City for execution but saved by the Terran liberation force. Thrax has become famous for piloting a bright red #EL-909 Neofighter. Civilian Livanus Livanus was the Chief of Earth Security during the Neosapien occupation of the Homeworlds and one of Phaeton's most trusted advisors. Possessing unusually highly developed (even for a Neosapien) telepathic abilities, Livanus often used them to locate Terran Resistance hideouts and foresee covert Exofleet attacks. What has happened to him after the war as well as his connection to Livia remains unclear. During the war, Livanus piloted an #AL-002 Troop Transport E-frame. Xenobius Xenobius was the alleged inventor of the GRAF Shield but in fact, despite his obvious talent for physics and technology, he wasn't capable of creating something that ingenious. The real inventor was Professor Algernon whom he hired as his lab assistant and after Algernon was extracted by the Able Squad and redirected the GRAF Shield back on the Neosapiens, Xenobius was found responsible for that and, most likely, executed. A Neo Mega scientist, Enleal, had been assigned to Xenobius' position after this incident. Praetorius Praetorius was the head of Neosapien Genetic Research and Development. He deeply admired humans for creating his race but believed firmly that the future held a place for Neosapiens only. Praetorius' quest was therefore the perfection and enhancement of his species and his studies resulted in creation of Neo Megas, Neo Warriors and Neo Lords. Amanda Connor Amanda Connor was Sean Napier's ex-wife and one of the few Terran collaborationists who accepted Phaeton's regime and have been promoted to higher positions by the Neosapiens. Being an experienced journalist, Amanda Connor has been appointed to the Terran Entertainment department whose sole function was giving the Terrans on Earth an illusion of well-being and justice. Even though Connor was aware that her job was effectively brainwashing, she firmly believed that sooner or later both Neosapiens and Terrans would realize the necessity of peaceful co-existence and work towards it. However, after she unwillingly participated in the extraction of the Earth's Senators by the Able Squad, Phaeton had her imprisoned and her department disbanded. In the series' final episode Beyond Chaos, she is seen as a weak and pale prisoner in torn rags being lead out of a cell at the Isle of Pines, a former Neosapien prison. She cries as Neosapien flag is lowered indicating the end of the Neosapien War. Galba Galba was Praetorius' advisor and the sole remaining Neo Mega in the Universe after the purge by Phaeton, which wiped out his race entirely following an unsuccessful coup d'état. It was actually by chance that Galba wasn't executed with the others and later, he became a secret supporter of the Exofleet, eventually revealing to them the secrets of the doomsday device set up by Phaeton. External links * Neosapien military roster at Patrick Danner's Exosquad page * Neosapien civilian roster at Patrick Danner's Exosquad page Category:Exosquad Category:Fictional governments Category:Science fiction television characters